Proyecto Shade The Hedgehog
by Shalvanic knight of destiny
Summary: Desde que perdio a Maria, Sahdow se ha sentido muy solo en este mundo, y eso lo ha vuelto amargado y triste. Pero un dia, él encuentra a alguien que creyo que jamas podria encontrar. Alguien como él. Sin embargo, desde el primer momento en que se encontraron, se odiaron a muerte. ¿Acaso ese sentimiento cambiara? Mal Sumary, lo se.


**Proyecto: Shade The Hedgehog.**

**Capitulo 1: Un nuevo rival.**

¿Nunca se han sentido solos? ¿Cómo si ustedes fueran los únicos en este mundo lleno de gente? Pues no son los únicos. Había una vez, una persona que se sentía exactamente igual a como se sienten ustedes. Esta persona en particular era de mediana estatura, de aproximadamente 20 años, color negro, con franjas rojas, un par de patines y guantes provistos de anillos dorados y un asombroso poder. Seguro que saben de quien estoy hablando, pero lo diré de todos modos. Su nombre es Shadow The Hedgehog.

El era un poco solitario, pero eso no es culpa suya, el vivía triste por haber perdido a la única persona que lo hacía sentirse bien consigo mismo. Pero ese no es caso, el caso es que él se sentía como el único entre miles, porque era único en su especie, es decir, no se puede decir que nacen cada diez minutos "formas de vida perfectas" ¿o sí? De hecho no. Pero lo que si sucedió un día, fue que por primera vez Shadow no estuvo solo.

Todo comenzó cuando Shadow había sido llamado a custodiar una Esmeralda Caos que iba a ser resguardada en el banco de Station Square. Obviamente Shadow estaba inconforme por este mandamiento, ya que no estaba a su altura el solo cuidar una Esmeralda Caos, para que al final sea encerrada. Pero lo que mandara el general a cargo de G.U.N. se cumplía sin chistar.

Con el estaban los soldamos más capacitados de la Elite de G.U.N. y sus más fieles compañeros: Rouge The Bat y Omega. Los soldados cargaban con orgullo sus armas, firmes y decididos, mientras que Shadow estaba con expresión seria y enojada al mismo tiempo, lo que muchos describirían como "su cara de siempre."

-Vamos Shadow-dijo Rouge en voz baja-Anímate. ¿Qué, no te gusta cumplir misiones?

-Hmp. Esto no es ni siquiera la más pequeña de las misiones. Esto es solo jugar a la niñera de una Esmeralda Caos. Que quede claro que no estoy aquí por gusto ni mucho menos. Ahora mismo podría estar haciendo algo el triple de importante.

-ESTA MISIÓN ES IMPORTANTE SHADOW-dijo Omega- RESGUARDAR DE LA SEGURIDAD DE UNA ESMERALDA CAOS ES BASTANTE IMPORTANTE. LOS HUMANOS NO PUEDEN ASEGURAR SU ALMACENAMIENTO SOLOS, POR LO TANTO ELLOS, NOS NECESITAN.

-Sí, ya me lo imagino. Ellos casi nunca hacen nada solos. Patético.

-Bueno ya estuvo ¿no? Tú tampoco eres perfecto Shadow. También has cometido errores. Así que mejor será que no te quejes y terminemos con esto lo más rápido posible y san se acabo. ¿Ok?

-Bien por mí. Aun así, ¿Por qué crees que me dicen la forma de vida perfecta si no soy perfecto?

-(_quejidos_) ¡Hay si tú!

Todos callaron. Paso un rato y la ceremonia había acabado ya. No fue cosa del otro mundo, solo apareció el alcalde, dando un choro sobre responsabilidad y etc. Y después indico que cerraran la bóveda con todo y Esmeralda Caos. Shadow y compañía se estaban retirando a la base de G.U.N. dejando a unos cuantos soldados atrás, porque ellos iban a cuidar a la Esmeralda Caos durante la noche. Shadow se encontraba cansado después de permanecer tanto tiempo parado, así que solo comió, se cepillo y se fue a dormir a su recamara.

Al día siguiente, Shadow siguió con su rutina de siempre, levantarse temprano, hacer una ardua sesión de entrenamiento, darle una vuelta a la base entera y en tiempo record, etc. Luego de esto, salió a recorrer las calles, en busca de algún acto vandálico que detener. Shadow iba en un carro con armamento pesado, pero rápido. Shadow seguía de mal humor por lo de ayer, así que estaba dando ese recorrido de mala gana, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca del banco. La sangre le hervía de la ira, y eso que no era para tanto. Pero algo pasaba dentro del banco, algo de lo que Shadow no se pudo percatar.

Había una figura encapuchada rondando por el banco de una manera que se podía considerar sospechosa, siempre en círculos. La figura encapuchada no dejaba de mirar la puerta que daba el acceso a la sala donde la bóveda se hallaba. También veía a los guardias que custodiaban la puerta. Esos guardias se estaban durmiendo del aburrimiento que sufrían por solo estar allí, eran presa fácil.

La figura encapuchada saco de uno de sus bolsillos una capsula de humo, claro que vigilo si los guardias la estaban viendo, pero ellos estaban casi roncando. No había mucha clientela ese día así que no hubo casi ningún testigo de lo que estaba haciendo. Se acerco pasivamente hasta los guardias, se volteo para asegurar que no había nadie mas y lanzo la capsula. Ambos guardias se vieron envueltos en una gruesa capa de humo y de repente sintieron unos fuertes golpes en la nuca que los dejaron inconscientes.

La figura encapuchada entro por la puerta, así como también lo hizo la nube de humo, dejando a los soldados de adentro confundidos y, por si fuera poco, a ellos los bombardeó con más bombas de humo. Del susto, ellos comenzaron a disparar aleatoriamente pero no le dieron a nada. Entonces algo comenzó a golpearlos y todos cayeron inconscientes. Ese algo era tan rápido que parecía una sombra moviéndose de un lado a otro. La figura encapuchada sacó una bomba de tiempo y la colocó en la bóveda, la programó y se alejó de la bóveda, sólo para detonar la bomba. La explosión fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer un agujero en la puerta de la bóveda, tan grande que cualquiera cabria en él.

Lo que más se notaba entre todo el humo era, naturalmente, el destello tenue pero continuo de la Esmeralda Caos. La figura caminó hasta ella y la tomó. Entonces se percató de que había un pequeño pitido, proveniente de alguna parte. Se alarmó por eso y salió de allí lo más rápido que le fue posible.

Mientras tanto; Shadow estaba pasando de frente al banco, pero su carro comenzó a emitir un sonido de alerta. Shadow miró al monitor que venía integrado al coche y vio que era la alarma de un banco, y ese banco era justo el que estaba situado por donde él estaba pasando.

Entonces la figura encapuchada salió del banco, rompiendo el vidrio de las puertas del banco de un salto, pero no se había dado cuenta de que Shadow estaba al otro lado de la puerta así que embistió a Shadow con todo y su carro, derribándolos a ambos de algún modo.

La figura se incorporo rápidamente y salió de allí con una velocidad increíble. Shadow la vio antes de irse y él también se comenzó a incorporar. Luego levanto el auto sin ningún esfuerzo y se monto en él lo más rápido que pudo y así, la persecución comenzó. Extrañamente, la figura encapuchada se movía aun más rápido que el auto, de hecho Shadow la estaba perdiendo, así que decidió llamar por refuerzos.

-¡Rouge!-comenzó a decir Shadow-¡Rápido, necesito que envíes a los soldados G.U.N. más cercanos a mi posición y que cierren las salidas de Station Square!

-_Em… ¿Shadow?-_dijo Rouge a través del teléfono-_me temo que no se puede, todos los más cercanos están custodiando la Esmeralda Caos. En todo caso, ¿para qué quieres hacer eso?_

-¡Esos inútiles dejaron que la Esmeralda se les escapara y ahora YO me tengo que encargar de esto! Al que estoy persiguiendo es muy rápido, de hecho lo estoy empezando a perder.

-_y… ¿Qué quieres que haga?_

-¡Solo dime todos los movimientos que haga esa Esmeralda con el radar!

-_Oh, sí de acuerdo. ¡Y no me grites!_

Entonces la figura doblo en una esquina y con una agilidad sorprendente se dirigió a un callejón estrecho que uso para llegar la azotea de una casa cerca de allí. Shadow estaba furioso.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Estúpido callejón!

Shadow trato de encontrar una ruta alternativa, pero solo quedo mas atascado porque había varios autos alrededor de él. Se harto y se bajo del auto, para así repetir la misma acción de la misteriosa figura, solo que siguió tratando ir más y más alto para tener una mejor vista de la ciudad. No pudo ver nada más que muchos edificios, autos, gente, entre otras cosas.

-¡Argh! Se me fue… ¡Rouge! ¿Tienes algo?

-_Sí, ya logre aislar la señal de la Esmeralda Caos… ¡Vaya! Se mueve muy rápido. Casi como tú._

-¡Eso no me sirve de nada! ¿Dónde está?

-_En eso estoy… espera, está en Costa Esmeralda. ¡No, no! Ya cambio… ¡Demonios, sí que es rápido! Ya salió de Station Square… Espera… ¡Ya está! ¡City Escape!_ _Mejor apúrate antes de que se vaya._

-Bien. Estoy en camino.

Entonces Shadow bajo de un solo salto el edificio en el que se encontraba y aterrizo sin un solo rasguño. Acto seguido, se incorporo y comenzó a correr. Había varios autos y personas en su camino, por fortuna él los esquivaba a tiempo pero los dejaba a todos espantados. Una vez que salió de la zona concurrida, Shadow uso su turbo, para tratar de llegar antes de que se le fuera.

Transcurrieron unos cinco minutos cuando por fin Shadow entro en City Escape, la figura seguía allí milagrosamente. Aparentemente estaba caminando ahora en el radar. Shadow bajo la velocidad para así ir más arriba y tener una mejor visión de las cosas. Una vez que llego a un lugar alto se dispuso a buscar detalladamente. Al principio no vio nada excepto personas y más edificios, pero luego vio el destello de la Esmeralda Caos, ¡era él!

La figura caminaba tranquila y despreocupadamente, hasta que noto que algo detrás de ella brillaba con intensidad, era la Esmeralda Caos que por alguna razón estaba brillando muy fuerte. La guardo con recelo debajo de su capucha, pensando que nadie había visto nada así que solo siguió caminando. Ahora se encontraba en una avenida casi desolada, perfecto, así nadie vería que debajo de esa misteriosa capucha lleva una Esmeralda Caos recién robada y podría seguir caminando libremente por las calles como si nada. Pero Shadow, quien había alcanzado a la figura al fin, pensaba diferente.

-¡Alto en nombre de la ley!-dijo Shadow en tono autoritario y después pensó-_Dios, eso sonó tan ñoño…_

La figura se volteo alarmada y se le quedo viendo a Shadow. La avenida tenía dos desviaciones, una que estaba siendo bloqueada por Shadow y otra que daba a un callejón sin salida. Era una situación difícil para el ladrón.

-Dame esa Esmeralda y no saldrás tan lastimado, seas quien seas.-dijo Shadow para tratar de intimidar al ladrón.

Del fondo de la capucha del ladrón salió lo que Shadow pudo identificar como una risilla retadora y luego una voz seria, algo ruda y segura que le dijo:

-Si la quieres, quítamela policía de cuarta.

Shadow se enfureció al oír eso y se abalanzo hacia el ladrón con intención de derribarlo, pero este de algún modo se movió más rápido que Shadow y lo esquivo. Shadow no podía comprender como es que se movía tan rápido y en ese mismo intervalo de tiempo recibió una poderosa patada de parte del ladrón que lo envió al suelo, pero logro reaccionar antes y puso las manos de modo que en vez de darse de bruces contra el suelo logro darse una marometa y volver a estar de pie. Una vez de pie, Shadow salto y comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo para efectuar un Ataque Teledirigido. El ladrón cruzo los brazos en forma de "x" para tratar de bloquear el ataque, pero de todas maneras logro darle de lleno en la cara, provocado que retrocediera bastante por causa de la inercia también eso provoco que cayera de espaldas. Shadow aprovecho esto para tratar de darle un pisotón, pero de nuevo el ladrón se movió antes que Shadow pudiera asestarle el golpe, alejándose a más de 4 metros de distancia de un solo salto.

Entonces simultáneamente ambos trataron de taclearse entre sí, pero entonces ambos decidieron cambiar de estrategia y alzaron los puños a manera de dar un derechazo a la cara, pero ambos ataques se cancelaron entre sí al chocar ambos puños el uno contra el otro. Después de esto, ambos comenzaron a intercambiar una serie de golpes, bloqueos y patadas, casi al estilo Kung-Fu. Así se estuvieron un rato hasta que en medio de una patada realizada por Shadow el ladrón le atrapo la pierna y con un movimiento lo envió hacia un muro, pero Shadow logro voltearse de manera que sus pies pegaran contra el muro y así saltar lejos del muro, para asestarle una patada en el pecho a el ladrón, que lo mando a otra parte del muro donde choco contra algo metálico que lo tumbo al suelo.

Shadow aprovecho el impulso aéreo que le dio la patada que efectuó y lanzo su Lanza Caos hacia el ladrón, quien se alarmo al ver esto, no porque le fuera a dar el ataque, si no porque el objeto metálico contra el que choco era un tanque de gas y estaba peligrosamente cerca de él. Las Lanzas Caos impactaron con fuerza al tanque y una poderosa explosión envolvió al ladrón.

-Hmm…- comenzó a decir Shadow- Parece que esta vez si me pase un poco. Bien, ni modo yo se lo advertí. Ahora a devolver la Esmeralda.

Shadow camino hacia las llamas provocadas por la explosión, pero de entre las llamas, el ladrón dio un salto poderoso hacia el otro lado de la avenida, Shadow lo siguió con rapidez. El ladrón apenas había aterrizado, cuando se dio cuenta de que su capucha estaba en llamas, pero eso no era lo único preocupante, si no que Shadow se había abalanzado con todo, dispuesto a derribarlo, así que salto muy alto en aire con la intención de esquivarlo lo más rápido posible y al mismo tiempo de deshacerse de su capucha en llamas. Shadow vio como se alzaba en el aire el ladrón, mientras su capucha ardía entre las llamas, hasta que se deshizo de ella. Lo que vio Shadow por alguna razón lo dejo petrificado. El ladrón era en realidad ladrona, una eriza, color negro, picos en la cabeza, hermosa, con franjas rojo semi oscuro tanto en las piernas como en los picos y en los brazos, en la cabeza tenía un fleco que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo y derivaba de los picos mismos pero que parecía como cabello y las puntas de ese fleco eran rojas; ojos rubí, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla un tanto rotos, una blusa estampada de color azul oscuro, unos patines como los de Shadow, unos guantes blancos, también tenía un anillo dorado en la muñeca izquierda y un brazalete de plata en la muñeca derecha.

Todo esto lo vio Shadow en un instante, aunque para él, el tiempo parecía pasar un tanto más lento, claro hasta que ella uso el Ataque Teledirigido en Shadow, cosa que él no pudo evitar porque se sentía como hipnotizado.

El golpe que recibió parecía haberlo reanimado, porque pudo ver que ella estaba a punto de taclearlo, sin embargo Shadow pudo moverse a tiempo. La ladrona se dio la vuelta y dio un salto nuevamente, pero para esquivar a Shadow y así reanudar la huida.

-¿Uh? ¡Hey! ¡Regresa aquí!-Exclamo Shadow.

Entonces Shadow prosiguió con la persecución. La ladrona en verdad se movía muy rápido, casi tanto como Shadow, por lo que a él le costó un poco más de lo esperado alcanzarla. En ese momento Shadow estaba a punto de atacarla pero algo que no hizo fue darse cuenta de que enfrente había una malla de acero muy resistente que no tenía ni entrada ni salida, solo un pequeño espacio lo suficientemente grande como para pasar deslizándose, cosa que ella sí hizo, pero Shadow por poco y choca su cara contra la malla, sin embargo se quedo en el lado opuesto de donde ella se encontraba con respecto a la malla.

Del otro lado de la malla se encontraba la calle inclinada que caracteriza tanto a City Scape, entonces a ella se le ocurrió una gran idea. Con una velocidad increíble, ella golpeo un anuncio que estaba en la calle y de eso salió una pieza de metal tan grande como una tabla de Skateboard. Así que ella se paro en la tabla y le hizo a Shadow una seña de despedida para después aventarse por la empinada avenida.

-¡Nos vemos nunca "robocop"!-dijo ella en tono de burla

-Grr… Genial, lo que faltaba. Se parece a Sonic.-dijo Shadow con indignación.

Entonces Shadow rompió la malla de acero con un Spin Dash y después repitió la técnica de la ladrona para conseguir una tabla y se tiro por la avenida empinada. En menos de un minuto Shadow ya había alcanzado a la ladrona, pero en un intento de perderlo ella le comenzó a lanzar mini granadas que tenía en uno de sus bolsillos, pero Shadow las esquivaba sin importar que. Entonces Shadow saco una pistola que tenía guardada por si acaso y le comenzó a disparar.

Ella no podía dejar que el siguiera teniendo esa arma en mano así que ella uso las Lanzas Caos para tratar de desarmarlo, y le funciono, de hecho Shadow estaba desconcertado por ver ese ataque. Las Lanzas Caos impactaron contra el arma y contra unos cuantos autos que allí estaban, provocando mas explosiones que dejaron semi aturdido a Shadow, pero no lo suficiente. Entonces la ladrona comenzó a darle a varios objetos cada que podía para que le dieran a Shadow, el lograba esquivar varios, pero otros le resultaban bastante difíciles de evadir.

Esto ya le estaba molestando a Shadow así que decidió terminar con esto lo más rápido posible. En cuanto ella le volvió a lanzar un objeto, Shadow de una patada se lo devolvió a ella y como no se lo esperaba este objeto le dio en la espalda, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y que accidentalmente chocara contra mas objetos que no solo le pegaron a ella, si no que iban en dirección a Shadow, lo cual uso él para llegar a ella con su Ataque Teledirigido pegándole a los objetos para que le dieran a la ladrona y al mismo tiempo se fue acercando a ella hasta que le dio con su Ataque Teledirigido, tan pero tan fuerte que literalmente la mando a volar lejos de su tabla, pero no duro mucho el vuelo porque un momento después apareció un tranvía y ella choco de bruces contra el tranvía, dejándola algo aturdida.

Shadow se le acerco con actitud triunfal y con un par de esposas en la mano, listas para inmovilizar a la ladrona. Pero entonces ella se comenzó a incorporar mientras se sobaba la frente por el golpe que recibió.

-Uff… Vaya… eso no me lo esperaba.-dijo ella.- En vedad creo que te subestime.

-Pues no tendrás la oportunidad de hacerlo dos veces.-exclamo Shadow.

Entonces la tomo del brazo bruscamente y lo puso contra su espalda para así ponerle las esposas.

-¡Hey! ¡Pero que te crees!

-Estas arrestada por evasión fiscal, daños a propiedad pública y, ¿Qué más? Oh si, robar una Esmeralda Caos, por si no te quedo suficientemente claro.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién te has creído para arrestarme? Si sabes lo que te conviene será mejor que me liberes.

-No trates de hacerte la ruda. Si crees que te dejare ir pues será mejor que lo pienses dos veces porque tú no te moverás de aquí.

-Bien, yo te lo advertí.

Entonces ella le dio una patada tremenda a Shadow en el punto débil de todos los hombres (entrepierna). Obvio, quedo casi descontado del golpe, pero no conforme con haberle dado la patada a Shadow, ella lo comenzó a golpear para alejarlo y después ella uso su propia pierna para romper las esposas. Luego salto hacia una azotea cerca de allí y saco la Esmeralda Caos, la contemplo por un momento y luego le hablo a Shadow.

-Lo siento amigo, pero tengo que llevar esta preciosidad lejos de aquí y rápido así que no me puedo quedar. Ah por cierto, será mejor que te pongas una bolsa de hielos ahí mero para que no te arda tanto. Bien, nos vemos nunca perdedor. ¡Control Caos!

Entonces ella desapareció en medio de un destello de luz. Shadow se encontraba de rodillas por el dolor, sabiendo que se le había escapado esa esmeralda. Entonces, su comunicador sonó y vio que Rouge de nuevo.

_-Shadow, ¿Estás ahí? La señal de la Esmeralda Caos desapareció del radar._

-(_Con dificultades al hablar_) Eso… es porque ella uso el… Control Caos para… escapar.

_-Oye, ¿te sientes bien? Te escucho un poco raro._

-No mucho… volveré a… los cuarteles… tan pronto pueda… moverme…

_-Ok, aquí te esperamos._

Después de haber dicho esto, la conversación con rouge fue cortada.

Mucho rato después Shadow estaba saliendo del cuartel de G.U.N. pero sintiéndose inútil por haber dejado que la ladrona escapara, incluso se sentía más inútil que los guardias del banco. Pero se sintió peor al tener que darle el informe al General Ross de esto, sobretodo porque había un buen número de personas alrededor. Muchos fueron comprensivos y le dijeron que cualquiera podría escaparse haciendo ese tipo de golpes bajos, pero otros comenzaron a reírse sin parar, pero al ver la cara de Shadow de enojo prefirieron callarse la boca. Rouge había ido a ver a Shadow para saber cómo estaba.

-Hola Shadow.-dijo Rouge-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

-No. No hasta que la encuentre y la haga pagar por esto.

-Bueno si, pero sabes que el radar tardara al menos 9 horas en poder detectar la Esmeralda Caos otra vez.

-Si ya se. Y saber eso no me ayuda en nada.

-Oye, se que te sientes culpable por no poder atraparla pero no fue solo tu culpa.

-Sigue sin ayudarme en nada tu información.

-Lo que quiero decir es, que no debes sentirte tan mal, bueno con excepción de tu pequeña mal experiencia, pero de igual forma ¿De qué mejor lugar aprender que los errores pasados?

-Errores que no se pueden corregir porque están precisamente en el pasado.

-(_suspiro de enojo_) Contigo no se puede.

Entonces un sonido comenzó a salir de la sala de control, era el radar que ya había detectado la señal de la Esmeralda Caos. Shadow se apresuro a ver, estaba en Radical Highway. No dudo ni un solo segundo y salió corriendo para tener su revancha. Rouge ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando salió.

Mientras tanto, en Radical Highway, la ladrona se encontraba sentada en una avenida cercana al puente inconcluso, que hace este lugar destacado, pensando en que el tipo al que se había enfrentado recientemente era bastante fuerte, incluso persistente, no debía subestimarlo. Lo que más le extraño fue que el tenia ciertas habilidades que ella también poseía, algo que nunca había visto antes, tal vez excepto de… no, el tenia otro tipo de habilidades, aunque parecidas a las de ella y ese erizo negro.

De repente algo le llamo la atención. Había helicópteros circundando el área, tanto de la policía como de la prensa. El erizo negro había corrido la voz de seguro. Esto ya se volvió complicado.

Dentro de uno de los helicópteros venia un reportero muy especial de no más de 40 cm de altura, una pequeña hélice en la cabeza y aspecto de Chao. Así es, era Omochao.

-Bien, grabando en 3, 2,1…-comenzó a decir Omochao antes de entrar al aire- ¡Hola gente del mundo y mas allá! Aquí Omochao, reportando desde un helicóptero de G.U.N. ¿Qué que hago aquí? Bueno no es que me tengan preso, al contrario, estoy ayudando a la policía misma a atrapar a un peligroso ladrón cuyas fechorías fueron cometidas esta misma mañana. Verán, alrededor de las 10 A.M. en Station Square alguien irrumpió en la bóveda de seguridad recién inaugurado ayer, noqueando a todos los guardias de seguridad ¡E incluso los de S.W.A.T.! Después de llevarse la Esmeralda, fue perseguido por el agente Shadow quien luego lo perdió por, según algunos testigos, un golpe bajo ¡Y muy bajo! Si saben a lo que me refiero. Desde entonces, los agentes de G.U.N. han decidido tratar de localizar a este rufián a toda costa. Ahora mismo estamos sobrevolando el área del puente de Radical Highway y hasta ahora no hemos tenido suerte. Seguiremos buscando incansablemente hasta encontrarlo.

-¡Demonios!-exclamo ella-Tendré que esconderme entre las sombras para que no me vean. Erizo soplón.

Entonces, salto a un lugar estrecho y oscuro para no ser vista. Pasaron las luces de varios helicópteros cerca pero no lo suficiente como para poderla descubrir. Dio un suspiro de alivio y salió de su escondite, sin embargo no conto con los autos de policía que salieron como de la nada.

-¡Esperen! Veo una posible sospechosa con respecto a la descripción de Shadow.-Dijo uno de los agentes de G.U.N. que estaba en el auto.

-Oh vaya…-dijo ella.

Entonces más y más autos aparecieron por todas direcciones dejándola sin salida. Entonces ella salto en dirección a un edificio y en medio del aire les lanzo a unos cuantos sus Lanzas Caos en señal de advertencia y acto seguido uso el edificio para saltar aun mas lejos y llegar nuevamente a la azotea de otro edificio. Los soldados no sabían ni que decir, y cuando se dieron cuenta ella ya estaba en camino al puente. No paso ni un minuto cuando ella llego a uno de los pilares del puente para ver todo lo que había alrededor.

De repente los helicópteros comenzaron a llegar y no tardaron mucho en notar su presencia. Parecía no haber salida. Entonces ella se cruzo de brazos y cerró los ojos para tratar de pensar mejor en como escapar.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del puente, Shadow se acercaba rápidamente decidido para acabar con esto y tener su venganza sobre ella, encarcelarla y conseguir la Esmeralda. El radar ahora marcaba uno de los pilares del puente y no estaba tan lejos así que se apresuro más.

De vuelta en la otra parte del puente, ella había dejado de pensar en una manera de escapar y se concentro en otra cosa. Estaba sintiendo una presencia al parecer conocida. Era el erizo negro. Entonces abrió los ojos y miro a la distancia tranquilamente. Ahí estaba él, acercándose.

Shadow estaba doblando por una curva pronunciada a gran velocidad, dirigiéndose cada vez más rápido a su objetivo. Vio el resto del puente y varios helicópteros apuntando con sus luces hacia una figura negra. Era ella.

Al ver a Shadow acercándose, ella decidió bajar de ahí y comenzar a deslizarse por el riel que estaba en uno de los soportes del puente para acercarse más hacia él.

En el camino de Shadow había varios postes y letreros que comenzó a esquivar y saltar para no perder el camino y llegar hacia ella.

Entonces ella comenzó a deslizarse más y más rápido mientras que sus ojos no dejaban de mirar a ese entrometido erizo negro.

El tramo del puente en el que estaba Shadow se había terminado así que el acelero y dio un gran salto en dirección a ella.

El riel en el que ella estaba se estaba acabando así que acelero y dio un fuerte salto para llegar a donde él estaba.

En cuestión de un segundo ambos se alcanzaron en medio del aire y el tiempo pareció congelarse para todos los presentes. Entonces ambos se miraron a los ojos, el tiempo pareció volver a la normalidad, se voltearon y se prepararon para el ataque.

-¡Lanzas Caos!-Gritaron al unísono.

Entonces las Lanzas Caos de ambos se bloquearon entre sí en una brillante explosión. Entonces ella uso su Ataque Teledirigido para dañar a Shadow, quien bloqueo el ataque y se lo regreso, pero ella lo esquivo y le dio a Shadow una patada en la espalda y después volvió a usar el Ataque Teledirigido, pero no contra Shadow, sino contra uno de los reflectores de un helicóptero (no el de Omochao por suerte.) y se lo lanzo a Shadow quien lo destruyo con su Ataque Teledirigido y después le lanzo su Lanza Caos y la derribo de un golpe.

Ella estaba cayendo con su cabeza en dirección al suelo pero luego se recupero y aterrizo con los pies. Shadow trato de darle con un pisotón desde esa altura, ella lo vio y se movió a tiempo. Entonces ella uso su Spin Dash y lo derribo para después salir huyendo. Inmediatamente después, Shadow se levanto y la siguió a toda velocidad. Ellos estaban iguales en velocidad, de hecho era casi imposible que uno rebasara al otro solo acelerando. Entonces a Shadow se le ocurrió una idea.

Shadow disminuyo su velocidad para ponerse detrás de ella y después usar el turbo para pasar a través de ella y dejarla atrás.

-¡Ja!-exclamo Shadow con tono triunfal.-Ahora no creo que se pueda levantar.

Entonces él escucho otro boom sónico detrás y en menos de 5 segundos ella ya estaba cerca de él otra vez.

-¿De verdad crees que porque sabes hacer lo mismo que yo te vas a salvar?-le dijo ella con cierto enojo.

-¡¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo es que puedes hacer eso?

-Solo lo hago y ya genio. Ahora déjame en paz o tendré que darte una lección… de nuevo.

-¡Ni creas que te dejare ir esta vez! ¡Además esto ya se volvió personal!

Entonces ambos trataron de chocarse entre sí pero no podían debido al turbo. Siguieron tratando de embestirse entre sí por largo rato hasta que Shadow termino encima de un riel por accidente y aprovecho esto para tratar de darle con las Lanzas Caos, pero ella las esquivo y desacelero para subirse al riel y así darle a Shadow con el turbo y derribarlo del riel.

Shadow no cayó por completo pero si se salió del riel y quedo un poco aturdido, pero se recupero de inmediato y uso su Ataque Teledirigido para derribarla a ella también. Entonces ella comenzó a recuperarse y aprovecho que estaba un poco lejos de Shadow para así comenzar a embestir a objetos variados que había en el puente y así lanzárselos a Shadow. Shadow apenas podía esquivar todo lo que le llegaba con éxito. Después de lanzarle una serie de objetos más ella lo alcanzo y le pego con un poderoso Ataque Teledirigido en la cabeza.

En cuanto Shadow se recupero comenzó a correr lo mas que pudo, usando su turbo, claro esta, para poder alcanzarla de nuevo. En cuanto logro alcanzarla ambos ya estaban lejos del puente, e iban en dirección a Speed Highway.

Ellos siguieron peleando entre si por un buen rato, hasta que llegaron a Speed Highway. Ahí pelear era mas difícil porque había demasiados autos y eso les hacia casi imposible atacarse entre si.

Sin embargo, a la ladrona se le ocurrió una espectacular idea y dio un salto desde la carretera elevada en la que estaba y uso su turbo en dirección a un edificio muy alto, rompiendo las ventanas y entrando en él. Shadow la siguió de inmediato.

Shadow la vio no muy lejos de donde él estaba y se preparo a atacarla, pero ella no estaba en posición de combate, por el contrario, estaba tomando aliento. No fue hasta ese momento en que Shadow también noto que estaba exhausto por toda esa persecución.

Ambos estaban jadeando y tratando de tomar aire. Entre los jadeos y las bocanadas de aire que ambos daban, la ladrona, por una extraña razón, comenzó a reír, y luego a carcajearse. Shadow se indigno por esto.

-(_jadeando_) ¿Qué es lo que… te parece… tan gracioso?-exclamo Shadow.

-(_jadeando y riéndose_) Jaja… es solo que… jamás me había cansado así en toda mi vida. Debo admitirlo… eres muy buen peleador.

-Eso ya lo se. Soy la forma de vida perfecta, Shadow The Hedgehog.

-Así que, tu eres el tal Shadow ¿eh? ¡Pues vaya que si eres un egocéntrico! Ya veo porque dicen que no tienes amigos. Oh, y ya que tu te presentaste creo que me toca hacer lo mismo. Mi nombre es Shade, Shade The Hedgehog.

-¿Con que Shade, eh? Pues bien Shade, ¡Tu estas bajo arresto! Y esta vez no te dejare ir tan fácilmente.

-¿De veras? Pues espero que tus partes intimas se hallan recuperado de la patada que les di.

Al escuchar eso, las venas le comenzaron a hervir de la ira a Shadow.

-Escúchame bien insolente, ¡Eso solo sucedió porque me agarraste desprevenido, además ese fue un golpe muy poco honorable!

-Ay, por favor. ¿Desde cuando hay reglas para las peleas repentinas? Solo estas molesto porque una chica derribo tu ego y a ti también. Aparentemente no eres tan "Perfecto" como creías ¿cierto? Acéptalo. Te patee tu presumido y "Perfecto" trasero. Y también te patee justo en tu dignidad.

Shadow, en ese instante, lanzo un rugido de ira, al mismo tiempo que estaba siendo cubierto por un aura de color rojo intenso. Eso indicaba que sus poderes habían aumentado de manera considerable. Shadow no lo dudo ni un segundo y se abalanzo con toda su furia hacia Shade. Apenas si pudo esquivarlo, pero al impactar contra el suelo, Shadow causo una mini explosión que daño un poco a Shade.

Shadow no tardo ni un segundo en volverse a incorporar, y mucho menos en volver a abalanzarse. Shade trato de contraatacar con un Ataque Teledirigido, pero Shadow actuó más rápido que ella y le lanzo sus Lanzas Caos, que también cambiaron de color a rojo intenso. Shade no pudo detenerse a tiempo y las Lanzas Caos le dieron, y al impactar contra ella explotaron, dañándola bastante y mandándola lejos de ahí.

Casi de inmediato, Shadow fue hacia donde ella estaba y trato de darle con un Spin Dash, pero ella afortunadamente logro esquivar su ataque. Shade sabia que mientras él siguiera teniendo esa aura roja seria casi imposible detenerlo… a menos que…

Pero de pronto algo la saco de sus pensamientos, y ese algo era Shadow, quien una vez mas trato de embestirla con su Spin Dash y esta vez funciono, y funciono tan bien que nuevamente la mando lejos de ahí. De hecho el golpe fue tan fuerte que ella atravesó un muro de concreto solido. Shadow comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el hoyo en el muro, para ver donde había terminado Shade.

Cuando llego allí, busco entre los escombros con la mirada. Pasaron no más de 30 segundos cuando noto que algo brillaba. Por un momento pensó que era la esmeralda, pero luego recordó que la esmeralda robada era verde, y ese brillo era rojo intenso. El mismo color de su aura.

Entonces, Shade salió de entre los escombros con un aura de color rojo intenso cubriéndola por completo, así como la de Shadow, quien estaba perplejo ante esto.

-¡¿Pero que…? ¿Cómo es que tú también puedes hacer eso?-dijo Shadow con incredulidad.

-¿Por qué no vienes aquí y lo averiguas?-retó Shade.

Shadow hizo una mueca de enojo y se lanzo contra Shade, quien hizo exactamente lo mismo. En cuanto chocaron entre si, comenzaron inmediatamente a intercambiar todo tipo de golpes tan pero tan rápido que sus golpes eran casi imperceptibles.

Luego de un rato se separaron y comenzaron a prepararse para efectuar un Spin Dash y en cuanto ambos chocaron liberaron grandes cantidades de energía. No pasaron ni más de 15 segundos cuando ambos, todavía haciendo el Spin Dash, se impulsaron y atravesaron el techo de ese piso, y el del siguiente, y el del siguiente, hasta que por fin llegaron a la azotea. Una vez allí, ambos dejaron de hacer el Spin Dash y aterrizaron en la azotea; acto seguido, ambo intentaron darse con un Ataque Teledirigido varias veces, pero sus ataques se cancelaban entre si. Hasta que Shade decidió cambiar de técnica y justo antes de chocar contra Shadow ella uso su turbo en dirección hacia él, alejándolo bastante de donde ella estaba. Justo como lo había planeado.

Después de todo eso, ambos necesitaron un descanso nuevamente, debido a que gastaron demasiada energía con todo ese combate. Las auras rojas de los dos se desvanecieron, pero la ira en Shadow seguía presente. Shade tenía eso muy claro, de hecho todo era parte de su plan.

Repentinamente, Shade comenzó a caminar cerca de la orilla de la azotea al mismo tiempo que sacaba la Esmeralda Caos, como provocación para Shadow, lo cual había funcionado bien, porque al ver la Esmeralda, Shadow también había comenzado a caminar hacia Shade.

-Bien, esto ha sido muy divertido y toda la cosa, pero me temo que no puedo quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo.- comenzó a decir Shade mientras caminaba hacia la orilla.- Se esta haciendo un poco tarde y pues, podría decirse que tengo que volar si quiero llegar a casa a tiempo y sin que me regañen, así que… ¡ba-bye!

Al decir esto, Shade se tiro del edificio. Shadow sabia lo que tramaba; en medio de la caída libre ella usaría el Control Caos para tele transportarse a donde ella quiera. Él no iba a dejar que eso pasara. No de nuevo. Así que repitió lo que ella hizo y se tiro del edificio, solo que al aventarse, inmediatamente después puso sus pies en las ventanas del edificio y comenzó a correr verticalmente, usando su turbo, claro.

En menos de un minuto, Shadow logro alcanzar a Shade, quien también estaba corriendo verticalmente en el edificio. En cuanto Shadow se le acerco, comenzó a tratar de embestir a Shade, quien lo esquivaba como si nada, hasta que ella le regreso el ataque, y luego él también, y así sucesivamente. Mientras esto ocurría Shade le comenzó a decir a Shadow:

-¿Sabes algo? Lo chistoso de la ira es que, te comienza a consumir de poco a poco. Toda tu atención se centra en la destrucción, dejas de lado tu control, hasta que finalmente… Todo lo pierdes de vista…

Cuando termino de decir esto, fue como si sus palabras fueran el reflejo de la realidad, porque Shadow la perdió de vista instantáneamente después de que ella dijo eso. No la vio por ningún lado ya que, como ella le había dicho, perdió de vista sus movimientos, y por lo tanto, no vio que ella uso un pisotón en el vidrio, que la llevo al otro lado del edificio, por ende, tampoco pudo ver, ni saber, que justo después de que ella atravesó el edificio con un solo movimiento acelero tanto que se le adelanto a Shadow; y justo cuando esto ultimo ocurrió, ella dio otro pisotón para volver al lado donde estaba Shadow, quien por su puesto no se lo esperaba, y mucho menos el hecho de que él estaba justo en el lugar donde Shade apareció, por lo tanto, recibió una gran patada a la barbilla que lo dejo muy aturdido y lo alejo bastante del edificio, pero no lo suficiente como para que Shade no lo pudiera rematar con un Ataque Teledirigido, que aumento su velocidad al caer debido a la fuerza del ataque.

Shadow caía sin control, inconsciente por recibir tanto daño. Mientras que Shade saco la Esmeralda Caos e hizo el Control Caos para tele-transportarse lejos de allí.

En cuanto a Shadow, seguía cayendo a gran velocidad, incapaz de hacer algo para detener su caída. Para cuando él recupero la consciencia, vio que solo quedaban unos 30 metros de distancia del suelo. Cerró los ojos por inercia, al saber lo que le esperaba. Pero por fortuna para Shadow, había varios toldos, que pertenecían a la entrada del edificio, que amortiguaron un poco su caída; pero aun así, al llegar al suelo hasta el suelo se agrieto de lo duro que cayo.

Shadow logro estar consiente, solo lo suficiente como para notar un gran destello verde en el cielo y supo que Shade lo había logrado de nuevo. Venció a Shadow The Hedgehog y se escapo con la Esmeralda, otra vez.

Y finalmente, Shadow perdió la consciencia.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte muy lejos de la ciudad (en una isla abandonada para ser más precisos), un inesperado destello verde apareció en medio de la oscuridad total. Shade estaba allí.

Ella miro a su entorno durante unos momentos y vio que estaba justo en donde ella quería. Dio unos cuantos pasos y se topo con una gran puerta metálica, algo quemada debido a los eventos ocurridos en ese lugar, y tenia un símbolo que estaba cubierto por ceniza y solo se alcanzaba a leer una "G". Shade inserto un código en un pequeño monitor táctil que había cerca de la puerta metálica y esta se abrió, dejando ver un lugar completamente destrozado y corroído por el tiempo con aspecto de prisión. Aunque Shade ya estaba acostumbrada a llamar a ese lugar "casa".

Tuvo que pasar por varios pasillos y secciones semi destrozadas para al fin llegar a donde tenia que ir. Debajo de todas esas partes corroídas y dañadas, había un gran laboratorio de última tecnología, con varios aparatos muy avanzados y bastantes cosas robóticas y planos de construcción, no muy ordenados, también había varias pizarras y escritorios por ahí. Era todo un laboratorio.

Shade busco con la mirada a alguien en específico, alguien que siempre estaba en el laboratorio, haciendo todo tipo de cosas raras. No pasaron ni más de 14 segundos cuando una voz un tanto siniestra y ronca sonó a sus espaldas diciéndole:

-Hasta que por fin te haces presente Shade.

-Si, hola a ti también.-dijo Shade con un tono burlón.

-¿Te divertiste durante tu estadía en la ciudad? Pues al parecer si, porque estas en casi todos los noticieros.-reclamo la voz con indignación.

-No fue mi culpa y lo sabes. Ese entrometido de Shadow se me cruzo varias veces. Pero le di una lección que no creo que olvide en mucho rato. Además, tengo la Esmeralda Caos.

Al oír esto, la persona que estaba a espaldas de Shade salió de donde estaba y se puso enfrente de ella. Él era un Equidna blanco, con ojos oscuros, pupilas amarillas, un par de lentes, expresión malévola, en su frente tenia una especie de rombo amarillo con una espiral dibujada dentro del rombo, y este a su vez parecía estar conectado a varias franjas negras que estaban alrededor de su cabeza y de sus picos. También poseía tres medallones que colgaban de su cuello y que al mismo tiempo sostenían una capa negra, corroída de la parte de abajo y que tenía el dibujo de una estrella dorada rodeada de dos círculos. En sus brazos y piernas tenia anillos dorados, y sus pies y manos parecían estar vendados.

-¿Derrotaste a Shadow The Hedgehog? Vaya, hasta a mi me impresionaste. Bien hecho, hija.

Shade detestaba que le llamara así, pero hoy no le importo tanto. Se sentía bien por recibir el cumplido y haber capturado la Esmeralda.

-¡Vaya! Al fin me felicitas por algo.

-Pues no muchos logran vencer a Shadow The Hedgehog y mucho menos arrebatarle una Esmeralda Caos.

-Ay, por favor. El tipo es un presumido y nada más. Podrá tener los mismos poderes que yo, pero esa "Forma de vida perfecta" quedo aplastada contra el pavimento. ¡Y si hubieras visto la manera en que lo deje sin aliento cuando lo golpee ahí mero!

-¿Ósea que también lo humillaste? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Excelente. No tengo nada contra él, pero aun así, apuesto a que lo pensara dos veces antes de meterse con nosotros.

-Ya lo creo. Pero dime una cosa. ¿Para que quieres la Esmeralda? Es decir, tú ya puedes ir a donde tú quieras sin problema con esos anillos tuyos.

-No es la Tele-transportación lo que quiero. Es el poder infinito de esta minúscula piedra preciosa lo que me interesa. Hare una serie de experimentos con ella para… como decirlo… aprovechar su poder al máximo, y con eso finalmente podre recuperar lo que es mío por derecho.

-…Ok… no importa tanto, siempre y cuando no experimentes conmigo. Iré de regreso a mi cuarto. Estoy exhausta.

-Muy bien Shade. Descansa. Lo vas a necesitar.

Normalmente Shade le habría preguntado que quería decir con eso, pero en verdad que estaba cansada, así que no presto atención de lo que él dijo y se fue del laboratorio.

El equidna blanco se quedo ahí, parado, observando la Esmeralda con detalle. Su color verde le recordó bastantes cosas que habían sucedido en el pasado, cosas no muy agradables, ya que siempre terminaban en él siendo derrotado por alguien mas. Pero si lograba conseguir el resto de las Esmeraldas, todo eso cambiaria.

-Muy pronto, tu precioso brillo dejara de ser verde pequeña Esmeralda. Al igual que el de la Esmeralda Madre y las demás Esmeraldas Caos. ¡Y esta vez, nada ni nadie me podrá detener!

Y entonces, de su brazo derecho, saco uno de sus anillos dorados, y este se hizo tan grande que el equidna cavia en el. Sin dudar ni un segundo, metió un pie en el anillo y luego se metió por completo en el, y en menos de un santiamén el anillo se cerro.

Shade ya lo había visto hacer eso varias veces. Incluso era algo cotidiano que usara sus anillos para ir de un lado a otro. Pero siempre quedaba una duda en su mente: ¿Para donde iba?

_Bien queridos lectores, aquí termina el primer capitulo de este fic. Espero que les haya gustado en verdad. Este, como se podrán dar cuenta, es el primer fic de Sonic que escribo. Pero no va a ser el ultimo, ¡eso ténganlo por seguro! Perdón si esta algo largo este primer capitulo pero me emocione y no me pude detener al escribir. Pero bueno, tal vez es momento de unas cuantas aclaraciones sobre este cap._

_1.- Los eventos que ocurrieron y ocurrirán en los siguientes capítulos son después de lo ocurrido en Sonic Generations._

_2.-La razón por la cual no mencione el nombre de Shade y me la pase reconociéndola como "la ladrona" fue para mantener un poquito el suspenso, pero debido al titulo del fic apuesto que adivinaron que se llamaba Shade._

_3.-Se que ya hay un personaje llamado Shade, que fue incluido en Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood pero como no lo conozco bien (y no pienso hacerlo) pues decidí que no existiría. Al menos no en mis fics._

_4.-No es que odie a Shadow, de hecho es uno de mis personajes favoritos, la razón por la cual lo llaman presumido y amargado es porque lo es y siempre lo ha demostrado._

_5.-El momento en que Shade y Shadow se encuentran en Radical Highway esta basado en el intro de Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, solo que en vez de Sonic agregue a Shade._

_6.-Lo que paso en el edificio de Speed Highway estuvo basado en lo que paso en Sonic Adventure DX, solo que agregue una batalla en vez de una simple carrera en la superficie de un edificio._

_7.-La parte donde ambos pelean en City Escape es mas o menos como la parte inicial del nivel en Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, solo que con mas acción._

_8.-La pelea en el puente de Radical Highway esta basada en la batalla de jefe contra Shadow en Sonic Generations._

_9.-Omochao será un tanto recurrente en este y otros fics que pienso poner. ¿Por qué? Porque sencillamente me parece adorable como reportero._

_10.- Si saben el nombre del Equidna blanco, les ruego que ¡NO LO DIGAN! Eso seria un gran Spoiler._

_Y eso es todo._

_¿Quién será esta nueva adversaria, Shade, y de donde saco esos poderes? ¿Por qué se parece tanto a Shadow? ¿Quién es ese Equidna blanco y que traerá entre manos? Si quieren saber las respuestas, ¡no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Proyecto: Shade The Hedgehog!_


End file.
